hianovfandomcom-20200214-history
Huang Zhenya
Biography Her mother died early, probably when she was still in infancy, and she was initially raised by her maternal uncle and aunt—who breastfed her. After she grew older, she became raised by her stepmother Lady Duan; by this point, her father, who said to have died early as well, was probably dying at the time. When she was young, she was described as intelligent, studious, and beautiful. Studying in Jocleron she met Lia Dia and his brother that survived their execution, she falls for Zhengdu's charms despite that he was paraplegia. She still likes him anyway. Shiryu suggested that they should get married and work together to help the world. Zhenya agreed and married him in the summer on the hottest day. She and he were able to counterattack Aldhelm's forces with their own small forces. Character Information Character Designs She analyzing, understanding, and learning. They tend to be mystics, philosophers, scholars, and teachers. Because they live so much in the mind, they tend to be quiet and introspective, and are usually introverts. When presented with issues, they will see the larger picture. Their solitary thoughtfulness and analysis of people and world events may make them seem aloof, and sometimes even melancholy. *Rather studious, mentally challenging each new idea before accepting it. *Her feelings are very easily hurt and to protect herself and withdraw within the realms of her own private thoughts and shut out the rest of the world. Weapon Type The weapon is a mixture of a spear and a fan. The move is like fighting with spear, fast movement with some elegance. And the spear transform into a fan. Signal soldiers on the battlefield. Erhu is can create, shape and manipulate sound, a periodic disturbance of a medium (air, ground, water, etc) that radiates outward linearly in the form of a pressure wave. The effect these waves upon the ear is perceived as sound. From the point of view of physics, sound is considered to be the waves of vibratory motion themselves, whether or not they are heard by the human ear. User can mimic, intensify, hush, and distort, as well warp, strengthen, echo, speed up, and slow down sound, using it as a powerful physical force and high-speed movement. At low frequencies, sound can be potentially fatal to living beings by causing internal damage, while high frequencies cannot be heard by normal humans but can be used for sonar-like effects. Since sound vibrations can travel through the air, ground, water and any form of medium, defense by using physical barriers is difficult. The vibrations can also affect at a molecular level. In essence, sound is an invisible, deadly weapon and a versatile tool. Name Meaning Huang is an ancient surname. According to tradition, there are several different sources of Huang surname origin, for example as descendants of Bo Yi, Lu Zhong (陸終) or Tai Tai (臺駘).[4] There were also at least three Huang Kingdoms 黃國 during Xia 夏朝, Shang 商朝 and Zhou 周朝 dynasties. Most of the people with surname Huang could track back their ancestors to one of the Huang Kingdoms. And it means "Yellow". Zhenya is a name in Russian means: noble. Extra * She can admit when she is wrong. And learn from it. *C Cups size breasts *She loves to fan dance *Balance like a pro. *Distaste with showing a lot of skin. She has her limits, many reasons she and Acenath quarrel a lot. *She has the widest hips in the series. *Chu made her a custom weapon for attacks as her Erhu was more like defense. Gallery Huang Zhenya.png|Full Body naruto_clothing_adoptable_batch__1__open__by_skip_per_da0qpwb-pre.jpg|Wedding Day Dress by ?? on Deviantart 0011.png|Her weapon, Fan Spear Zhenya-Weapon.png|Full Detail Category:Female Category:Tora Weii Category:Scholar Category:Married Category:Heterosexual Category:Magic User Category:Adult